yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Enma Awoken
, also known as '''Lord Enma Awakened' in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, is a Rank S Lightning-attribute Deva Yo-kai of the Enma tribe. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he's a Rank SS Yo-kai. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Cameo Yo-kai. Biology When Lord Enma's power is fully awakened, his hair becomes more spiky and turns white, his pupils become white and grows a third eye at the center of his forehead. His robes turn purple in color, his neck is now porting a flame-patterned flute linked to a Yo-kai Watch Dream. a gray and blue hagoromo goes over his shoulders all the way down to his knees. his waist becomes adorned with a series of golden framed, blue and green pad pieces and his boots are yellow instead of black. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 3 (Japan) Link all three versions of Yo-kai Watch 3. Then, go to the Cluvian Continent and talk to Mister E. He will give the player an Awoken Tag. The player will then have access to the dungeon Mt Cluvimpus - Lord Enma Awoken. Upon beating the dungeon, there is a rare chance that the player will befriend Lord Enma Awoken. If the player fails to befriend Lord Enma Awoken, they will have to link all three version of Yo-kai Watch 3 again the next day in order to get another Awoken Tag and try again. He can only be befriended once per save file, however you may still spend another tag for access to the dungeon to "spar" with him again. (International) Go to the Cluvian Continent and talk to Mister E. Mister E will give one of four different Deva Tags to the player everyday. If the player receives an Awoken Tag, they will unlock access to the dungeon Mt Cluvimpus - Lord Enma Awoken. Upon beating the dungeon, there is a rare chance that the player will befriend Lord Enma Awoken. If the player fails to befriend Lord Enma Awoken, the player must get another Awoken Tag from Mister E in order to try again. He can only be befriended once per save file, however you may still spend another tag for access to the dungeon to "spar" with him again. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 The player has a slight chance of befriending Lord Enma Awoken after clearing his dungeon. Game Data Without the Enma Blade With the Enma Blade Moveset Enma Blade Unequipped |24x3|unknown|Single}} |70|Lightning|Single enemy}} ||unknown|Single ally|Awakens an ally's potential, raising all its stats.}} |540|unknown|Single column|With the full might of a deva, he unleashes a blast onto the unfortunates in range.}} ||-||"Awaken" after taking 5 actions. Huge stats boost.}} Enma Blade Equipped |24-44ｘ3|unknown|Single enemy}} |70|Lightning|Single enemy}} ||unknown|Single ally|Awakens an ally's potential, raising all its stats.}} |24ｘ10|unknown|X formation|Slashes powerfully with the Enma Blade.}} ||-||Greatly boosts STR while standing in the front row.}} Soul Etymology Origin * See Lord Enma. Trivia * Despite being a more powerful form of Lord Enma, both forms are treated as two separate Yo-kai, as there is no way to actually make Lord Enma transform into Lord Enma Awoken in-game. * In Yo-kai Watch 3, one Lord Enma Awoken's random nicknames is "Son", most likely referencing Son Goku from the Dragon Ball Z series. **As well as this, his hair cut is very similar to a mirrored version of Fused Zamasu's from Dragon Ball Super. In other languages Category:Enma Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sukiyaki Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Deva Yo-kai Category:Mikado tribe Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Great King Enma